Against All Odds
by Tink2
Summary: They went from being the most hated couple in the locker room...to being loved by all. And they did it with only eachother. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Secrets, Lies, and Hiding

_**Author's Notes – **New story! Yep...2 chapters of a new story and I updated one of my other ones tonight. I love when I get over writer's block! Anyways, here is my new story, **Against All Odds**. I feel I should warn you now, this fic does deal with the real life 'situation' that happened in recent months. I told myself I was not going to even attempt to write anything like this but then I was challenged and couldn't help myself. So keep that in mind as you are reading. _

_As I said, this is a challenge fic, in response to a challenge issued to me on my own site. Here is the challenge..._ _**Dear Tink, I challenge you to write a fic about how Adam (Edge) cheated on his wife, and how Amy (Lita) cheated on matt. But make it so it explains them going from being hated in the locker room, and on the show, to becoming the most popular couple today! And they got their when all they had was each other. Sent in by Shawn Chase 7-16-05** So Shawn Chase, this is for you. _

_**Disclaimer –** Standard disclaimers apply...I own nothing...Vince owns it all...don't sue me...all you'll get are some old cooking books and half a pack of gum. _

* * *

**Secrets, Lies, and Hiding**

"No baby I think I'm just going to stay in tonight and relax," Amy Dumas said into her cell phone as she gauzed nervously at the clock. She had to wrap this conversation up quick; he would be here any minute now. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; he was always so punctual, so reliable, so unlike the man she was on the phone with.

"What was that honey," her boyfriend asked as she opened the door to reveal Adam Copeland standing in front of her.

"Oh just Trish," she lied as she motioned for Adam to stay silent, "she has movies and pizza so I guess she wants me to watch them with her."

"Well then I'd better let you girls go have your fun. Tell Trish hi for me,"

"I'll do that, bye Matt."

"Bye Matt," Adam said in a high-pitched voice as Amy swatted at him.

"Bye Ames, I love you," Matt Hardy said sweetly.

"Ditto, I'll talk to you later," Amy then flipped her phone shut and glared at the tall man in front of her. "What were you thinking, we could have been caught!"

"Oh come on Amy it was a joke and besides it's not like he realized it was me," Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Besides, if he found out would it really be that bad? No more secrets, no more lies, no more hiding." Adam started to kiss down Amy's neck seductively. "So let's just tell them. I want to be free to be with you in front of everyone."

"We can't just tell them and expect everything to be okay. You're married and I..." Amy's voice trailed off. "It's not that easy you know."

"Amy, they are going to find out eventually," Adam sighed, "wouldn't you rather they find out from us than some other way?"

"Yes but Adam our jobs are at stake with this."

"All the more reason for us to tell them now," Adam pointed out.

"Fine," she sighed, "just give it another week so I can figure out what to say. Then we can tell them everything."

"Deal," Adam said kissing her as the two fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"Lisa I'm telling you e went into her room hasn't come out yet," a dark haired woman said into her phone as she paced her hotel room. "Isn't this what you've been suspecting?"

"Yes Amanda, it is," Lisa sighed, "are you sure of what you saw?"

"Positive," Amanda said. "She even called him Trish because she was on the phone when he came to the door."

"Alright then, thanks for calling Amanda, send Chris my best," Lisa then hung up her phone before quickly picking it up again dialing quickly. "Hello, Matt Hardy?"


	2. Caught

_**Author's Notes – **New story! Yep...2 chapters of a new story and I updated one of my other ones tonight. I love when I get over writer's block! Anyways, here is my new story, **Against All Odds**. I feel I should warn you now, this fic does deal with the real life 'situation' that happened in recent months. I told myself I was not going to even attempt to write anything like this but then I was challenged and couldn't help myself. So keep that in mind as you are reading. _

_As I said, this is a challenge fic, in response to a challenge issued to me on my own site. Here is the challenge..._ _**Dear Tink, I challenge you to write a fic about how Adam (Edge) cheated on his wife, and how Amy (Lita) cheated on matt. But make it so it explains them going from being hated in the locker room, and on the show, to becoming the most popular couple today! And they got their when all they had was each other. Sent in by Shawn Chase 7-16-05** So Shawn Chase, this is for you. _

_**Disclaimer –** Standard disclaimers apply...I own nothing...Vince owns it all...don't sue me...all you'll get are some old cooking books and half a pack of gum. _

* * *

**Caught**

Amy sat behind a large table covered in Sharpies and glossy photos next to Adam as they both peered down the long line of fans that had come to meet them. This had to be one of Amy's favorite parts of her job, meeting the fans. The store owner announced that the signing would not start and one by one the fans came up to meet two of their favorite superstars. About twenty excited fans had passed by when one came up and asked a very odd question.

"Hi Lita," she said with a slight smile, "I was um...wondering, why did Matt Hardy take all of the pictures of you off his website?"

"Excuse me," Amy said shocked as Adam messed up the autograph he was signing.

"All of the pictures of you or with you in them were taken off his site," the girl shrugged, "He said to ask you why."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know what's going on so sorry I can't answer your question." Amy said as the girl moved down to Adam who gave her a nervous look. The signing went on and roughly another dozen fans asked her the same question about the pictures on Matt's website. When they were finished Amy and Adam went out to the rental they were sharing and once the doors were shut the finally spoke.

"He knows," Amy said as she buried her face in her hands, "I don't know how but he knows."

"We don't know that he knows," Adam sighed, "he could just be mad at you for something."

"For what?" Amy nearly yelled in frustration. "Adam he knows! What are we going to do?" Adam pulled her into a hug and soothingly stroked her hair as he searched for an answer to her questions.

"All we can do is go home and face the music I guess," he said sadly.

"This is going to get ugly and what about our jobs?"

"We handle this professionally and try to keep everything as low key as possible," Adam suggested.

"This has already gone public thanks to Matt and that damn site of his, and this won't be the last we hear from him or this," Amy shook her head as she thought of how Matt was going to try to destroy her life now thanks to this.

"We'll just take the high road in this," Adam said, "No reason for this to get ugly."

"It already has."

* * *

Amy sat in her car staring up at the tall house in front of her. She didn't want to go in; she didn't want to face Matt and the fight that would no doubt ensue. Despite the fact that she was a wrestler, Amy was really a non-confrontational person. Taking a deep breath she removed her keys from the ignition and slowly got out of her car walking up to the front door. She hadn't even reached the front porch steps when the door burst open to reveal a very angry looking Matt Hardy.

"It's about time you got the guts to come and face me," he growled.

"Look, Matt, we need to..." Amy was quickly cut off.

"Need to talk? No shit Amy!" he yelled.

"Matt, I'm sor..." again she was cut off.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what? For stabbing me in the back? For betraying me...for betraying my trust? For cheating on me what that...that...piece of feces." Matt continued yelling. "How could you?"

"Matt I..." once again before she could explain the enraged man in front of her stopped her.

"How long? How long have you been sneaking around behind my back," he demanded.

"Three months," she said quietly.

"Three months of lying and..." his voice trailed off as he pulled at his hair. "Look, I can forgive you, if you promise me you'll never see that bastard again."

"I can't...I won't promise that," Amy said, her voice showing a bit of courage now.

"What...why...oh, I see. Do you love him?" Matt waited for a response and when he didn't get one he started to scream again. "Answer me you selfish bitch, do you love him?"

"Yes," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Go away, get the hell off my property," he yelled. Amy slowly turned and started to go back to her car when she heard him yell again, "You'll pay for what you did to me."

Upset and frustrated, Amy fumbled through her purse for her keys not noticing she dropped her cell phone as she got in her car and sped away from Matt Hardy's house.


	3. Phone Calls

_**Author's Notes –** I've been bad. I've had this chapter sitting around for like 3 weeks and I haven't bothered to type it up and upload it. But, here it is, finally, and I hope you all like it. I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing but this job I have is killing me in hours...but I'm loving the paychecks so all is good. _

_On to the thank yous...I would like to send a huge shout out and thank you to the following people...GoddessofCrimsonInsanity, Evandiel, LovexFury, Little-Miss-Rachel, Cenasnakedinmybedwithme, RedemptionOfHope, and dj-ssdd. Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. They really do inspire me to write more of this. And to everyone out there, I honestly do thrive on feedback. So please, tell me what you think. _

_As I said, this is a challenge fic, in response to a challenge issued to me on my own site. Here is the challenge..._ _**Dear Tink, I challenge you to write a fic about how Adam (Edge) cheated on his wife, and how Amy (Lita) cheated on matt. But make it so it explains them going from being hated in the locker room, and on the show, to becoming the most popular couple today! And they got their when all they had was each other. Sent in by Shawn Chase 7-16-05**. So Shawn Chase, this is for you. _

_**Disclaimer –** Standard disclaimers apply...I own nothing...Vince owns it all...don't sue me...all you'll get are some old cooking books and half a pack of gum. _

* * *

**Phone Calls**

Matt Hardy pounded his fist on the table causing the small silver cellphone to shake. Amy cheated on him. She took a four and a half year relationship and threw it out the window, as if he meant nothing, just to be with one of his friends.

Thinking back on his relationship with Amy Matt couldn't quite figure out when things went bad let alone what he had done to push he into the arms of another. Sure he had a little tunnel vision in the beginning of their relationship but things were changing, he was changing, and all of it was for her. Overwhelmed by frustration he pounded his fist on the table once again.

"Hey lighten up man," his brother Jeff said walking into the kitchen. "I mean what did that table ever do to you?"

"Look Jeff, I'm really not in the mood to put up with any crap right now so if you don't mind would you..." Matt was cut off by his brother who was looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong Matt?" Jeff asked sitting at the table.

"Amy cheated on me," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Amy?" Jeff repeated in shock. "Our Amy? Amy Dumas...cheated on you?" I don't believe it."

"Well she did and with Adam."

"Now I really don't believe you. Is it April Fools Day or something?" Jeff laughed but soon stopped when he saw the look on Matt's face. "Dude, maybe it's just some misunderstanding." Matt then picked up the cellphone and hit a few buttons before handing it to Jeff.

"Tell me if it sounds like a misunderstanding." Jeff listened and soon realized he was listening to Amy's voicemail and was shocked when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Ames, hey baby. Last night was amazing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to tonight. I love you and I'll see you later." Jeff sat there dumbstruck and angry as he closed Amy's phone. How could they do that to Matt? Reaching in his pocket Jeff pulled out his own cellphone and dialed Adam's number. It rang five times before going to his voicemail and then he spoke.

"Adam, man what you did wasn't cool. In fact it was pretty shitty. I pretty much hate you right now and hope you get what you deserve in this." Jeff then hung up his phone and looked at his brother. "Want me to make some coffee?"

* * *

Adam's phone rang and finally it wasn't a Hardy's number. Sighing in relief Adam answered the call.

"Dude what were you thinking?" Jason Reso said offering him no kind greeting.

"So Matt called you, huh?" Adam rolled his eyes thinking of the other man.

"No he didn't," Jay said, "but he did tell the entire internet what you and Amy did. Adam have you lost your mind?"

"You're kidding," Adam groaned, "I was hoping we would be able to settle this like adults. Damn him."

"Damn him? Adam you're a married man who just stole his girlfriend. He kinda has a right to be upset." Jay explained.

"But to bring it out like this, it didn't need to happen like that," Adam sighed.

"Kind of like this whole affair," Jay said angrily. "Does Lisa know?"

"Yeah, I came home and she was all packed. She's gone."

"That's understandable. Look, I've got to go..."

"Jay, we're okay right?" Adam asked.

"Course man, you're like a brother to me," Jay laughed. "Right now I'm a little pissed and disappointed in you but we're still good. Oh by the way, my wife hates you now, but I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Good," Adam said smiling, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."


End file.
